First Kiss
by Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin
Summary: Lily Evans was mad at James Potter for kissing that other girl.  But... she herself, had a boyfriend... why was she so annoyed that Potter had kissed someone else? This is co-written and rated T just to be safe.


First Kiss

_AN: This was co-written with _AyaMellarkPotter, _who is brilliant by the way._

_Background: Lily Evans has a boyfriend called Luke Harper who is in Ravenclaw. Harper belongs to the amazing _Jewel5 _who wrote the equally amazing _The Life and Times_. We just borrowed him briefly. James snogged a Slytherin girl called Izzie Salm (who belongs to herself) to take his mind off Lily and she was taunting Lily about James kissing her in the corridors just before this takes place. _

Lily stalked into the heads' dorms, pissed off beyond measure. Not seeing anyone in the common room, she hoped that no one was here at all. Storming straight to one of the twin desks, the one closest to the windows that looked like Gryffindor tower, she took out some parchment and a quill and started writing.

James creeps into the Common Room, not sure if he'll talk to her or head upstairs. He chickens out at the last moment, and tries to creep upstairs. He stumbles on a step and falls with a crash and braces himself for whatever Lily might decide to throw at him.

She looks up at him, and seeing him, her eyes fill with I'm-going-to-kill-you-fire, and instead of throwing anything at him, she decides to just turn back to her parchment and continue writing, not sure why she's angry at him.

This action was worse than screaming or throwing things and he realises he has to man up and apologise, though for what he's not sure. He comes back down the stairs, her cold indifference burning with every step he takes. He finally reaches her side and lays a hand on her shoulder. "Lily" he starts softly, his lips shaping lovingly around her name, not that he realises this.

She stiffens under his touch, wondering what she was angry about. "What, Potter?" she hisses, shrugging off his hand.

His expression is crestfallen, guilty even. "I... I didn't mean to... she... I... Idon'tloveher" It comes out in a rush. "I... it's always been you Lily... always you" He reaches out and cups her cheek softly and repeats "It's always you" once more.

She looks at him in surprise. "Wh...What? ..Wait, no. this... this is wrong..." she mumbles looking away. "I... I have a boyfriend... and you... you're James Potter... It's...No..."

"Yes, you have a boyfriend... a boyfriend who told you he loves you... but you don't love him back, do you Lily?" He moves closer to her, his heart thundering in his chest and he lifts his other hand to her face, cradling it gently between both hands. "If you want me to stop..." And he slowly lowers his head towards hers, hoping that she doesn't stop him, he'd been dreaming of this moment for years.

She takes a small breath, not pulling back, not moving towards him. She didn't know what to do. Why was her heart pounding like that? Why was her stomach so full of butterflies? So many questions...

Encouraged by the fact that she hadn't pulled away, told him to stop /or/ hexed him he moves his face lower, close enough so that his breath brushes against her lips. His breath was sweet and smelt of chocolate. He murmurs "If you want me to stop, say something now" his eyes, dark with desire, gazing into her wide green ones.

She looks deep into his eyes, looking for something to set her off so that she could say something honest, but nothing came so she just took a deep breath, hearing her heart pump loudly.

James moves his head the short distance left between them, his lips soft, undemanding, even a little hesitant against hers. He is ready to pull away at the slightest sign that she didn't want it. ~ James

She kisses him back softly, unsure of what she was doing.

He kisses her more confidently, covering her lips a little harder with his own, tugging gently at her lower lip with his teeth.

She pulls back a little, still unsure. "What... what am I doing...?" she mumbles.

He tangles one hand in her hair and presses his lips lovingly to her forehead. "What you've wanted to do for a while now" he murmurs against her hair and lowers his lips back to hers again. She tasted like strawberries, honey and something... something uniquely... Lily and it was intoxicating, he couldn't get enough of her.

She kisses him back hesitantly, wondering where this was going, and why she liked it.

James kisses her sweetly, achingly slowly, pouring everything he feels for her into the kiss. He has to pull away, gasping for air, trailing feather-light kisses along her collarbone, up her neck. He moves his lips teasingly over the sensitive skin behind her ear, nipping gently along the shell.

She gasps a little. "Po-James..." she whispers urgently.

His mouth is lightly sucking on her neck. "Mhm Lily?" ~ James

"James... Stop... James..." she moans. "No, James, stop..."

He immediately pulls away, babbling apologies. "Merlin Lily... I'm sorry, I just... I couldn't... and you... I thought..."

She shakes her head. "No, It's... It's okay.. i just... Luke, y'know... I feel... guilty... and... I'm sorry..." She looks down at the floor.

James gently lifts her chin. "Lily..." his voice is deeper, more mature and his eyes are warm with his feelings for her. "Lily, anything we do... it's /us/ Lily Evans and James Potter..." He smiles, the lopsided, charming grin that could make any girl go weak at the knees. "This, you and me... Lily Evans... I love you... screw Harper, he didn't mean shite to you otherwise you wouldn't have kissed back. Does he make you feel what I do? Does he?" His voice is challenging, daring her to dispute the fact.

"That... that's hardly the point... I... He's my boyfriend! What... What am I supposed to do? He... I... I don't... You... I..." She scrambles to find the right words, as they are not forming in her mouth in the correct order as they usually do.

"Lily... Merlin damnit Lils!" he steps away from her, running a hand distractedly though his hair. "I love you! Not Harper... He's just using you... can't you see that!" He is frustrated at her inability to see the obvious.

When she finally talks, her voice is small. "Just... give me a day... I... I need time..."

He throws his hands up in aggravation. "Fine... time... take all the time you need but Lily..." his voice softens "I'm not going to wait forever... I love you... I always have and I always will... but..." he trails off.

She nods. "O...Okay.."

He trails his fingers along her cheek softly before bending down and pressing a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. "Goodnight Lily"

"Goodnight..." She whispers back.

He smiles softly at her before moving past her and heads up the stairs to his room and flopping down onto his bed, the smile still on his face. She hadn't pushed him away... she'd kissed him _back_! He kicks off his shoes and rolls over onto his side and drifts off to sleep, still smiling.

Lily had stayed up til the morning thinking about what she'd do. She finally ended up falling asleep on the couch.


End file.
